The Pains Finally Stopped
by WanderingChild500
Summary: Just an Enjonine one-shot I came up. What if Eponine didn't die right after she got shot. What if someone saw through her rough exterior and saw the pain within. Modern AU it's sad.


**Hi everyone! This is just a plot bunny one-shot I came up with while zoning out in Geometry. It's set in the same universe as my story The Miserables, which if you've not checked out you should, cause I work very hard on it. But this is completely different from that story. So just to set things up it takes place on June 5th 2032 in Washington DC. Movie cast. Please enjoy!**

The Pain's Finally Stopped

She got shot. She was stupid enough to get in front of a high caliber gun to save a man who would never love her back, a man who only saw her as a friend nothing more and nothing less. Now she was leaning up against some trashed car that was being used as part of the barricade with a bullet lodged in her gut watching as Marius threatened to blow up the damn barricade with a grenade. She should have listened to the blond one, Enjolras. The one who told her to leave. The one who was concerned with her well-being. She thought back to when they where building the barricade and how he pulled her out of the way before being crushed by a piano some idiot threw out a window.

_"You shouldn't be here." Enjolras said coldly looking down at Marius's shadow. Eponine glared at him._

_"You can't make me leave." She said. Enjolras grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way just as more furniture came crashing down onto the street._

_"Eponine you could get hurt." He said._

_"So could, you, so could my baby brother, so could Marius, and so could all of your friends." Eponine said before turning to walk away. Enjolras sighed._

_"Please just try to be careful." He said before going in the opposite direction._

Eponine was brought out of the memories by some one calling her name. She saw Marius running over to her.

"Eponine are you alright?" He asked, noticing how pale his friend looked, "Did you get my letter to Cosette?" Eponine looked up at Marius.

"Yes I got the letter to Cosette's house… but she wasn't there, so I gave it to her father." Marius smiled. "I don't think I'm ok ." She said weakly removing her blood covered hand from her abdomen. "This could prove to be a slight problem." Eponine's legs chose that moment to give out and she fell into Marius's arms. Eponine looked up at him and for the first time he saw pain in her eyes.

"You'll be fine. We'll get you help." Marius said. Eponine weakly shook her head.

"It's ok. It doesn't hurt that much." She said. Marius didn't believe her. He looked around the barricade.

"Combeferre!" He called out to the medical student. "I need your help!" Combeferre came running over.

"What's wrong?" Combeferre asked kneeling next to Marius and Eponine.

"Eponine got shot." Marius said. Combeferre gently moved Eponine's hand from her abdomen.

"We need to get her into the bar." Combeferre said quickly, "She's loosing to much blood. The bullet may have hit an artery." Combeferre looked around. "Joly, Enjolras. I'm going to need both of your help." Combeferre said as he and Marius gently lifted Eponine from the ground. When they lifted her up Eponine had to grit her teeth to keep from crying out, she definitely had one of the worst injuries at the barricade.

Once they got into the bar they placed the injured girl on a towel covered table. Combeferre and Joly grabbed some medical supplies as Enjolras held a towel over the wound. He stayed silent, observing the injured girl. The shadow girl that always followed Marius around like a lost puppy. There was something about her, how she always hid her emotion. She seemed to have a rough solid exterior that never showed any weakness. But that was all a façade, he could always see what was underneath; a constant pain that ruled over her. Even now she didn't cry out in when Combeferre or Joly touched her wound. Maybe she was in shock. He heard someone by the door and looked up. Or maybe it had to do with acting brave for the little boy in the doorway and the blind fool who had no idea how the girl felt for him.

"Marius, take Gavroche out of here." Enjolras said calmly. Marius nodded and left Eponine's side and lead the little boy out of the bar.

Combeferre came over with a pair of scissors.

"Eponine I need to remove your shirt to get better access to the wound." Eponine nodded weakly. When Combeferre was done cutting away Epoine's shirt Joly handed him some betadine. Combeferre took it and squirted it all over her wound.

"Eponine you don't have an exit wound which means that the bullet is still inside you and we need to get it out. But…" Joly paused.

"But what?" Eponine asked weakly.

"We don't have any major pain medicine. So it is going to hurt like hell." Combeferre said, taking a tongue depressor wrapped in gauze out and placing it in Eponine's mouth. "Enjolras you need to hold her down." Enjolras nodded and went to stand at Eponine's head, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Combeferre grab her legs." Joly said picking up a scalpel and a clamp. He brought the scalpel to Eponine's skin, carefully making the wound bigger so it would be easier to locate the bullet.

Eponine tensed as she felt the scalpel cut her skin, biting down on the tongue depressor in her mouth. The pain causing her to go fuzzy. Joly placed the scalpel on the table and picked up the clamp. "Eponine, on the count of three I'm going to get the bullet are you ready?" She was getting more light headed. Eponine heard someone next to her.

"You're going to be ok." She looked up to see Enjolras above her. She tried to smile but was to weak.

"Ready." Joly said. Enjolras and Combeferre tightened their grips on Eponine. "One, two, three!" On three Joly placed the clamp in the wound. Eponine out a strangled cry and tried desperately to move. But Enjolras and Combeferre held her in place. Soon everything blurred and then went black. Eponine welcomed it with open arms.

Once Eponine had passed out Combeferre and Enjolras loosened there grips on the girl. Joly quickly removed the bullet from her and dropped it on the floor of the bar. He then quickly stitched the wound closed.

"That's as much as we can do for now." Joly said removing his bloody gloves as Enjolras and Combeferre carefully moved Eponine to a cot.

"Do you think she will make it?" Enjolras asked. Combeferre and Joly exchanged a glance.

"The chances are slim. She could start bleeding again at any time. We don't know how much damage the bullet did." Joly said.

"Someone needs to keep an eye on her tonight." Combeferre said.

"I'll do it." Enjolras said, still not taking his eyes off of the unconscious girl.

Combeferre and Joly left Enjolras with instructions on what to do if anything changed with Eponine. And with that Enjolras was left alone with the unconscious girl. He grabbed one of the chairs that had not been used on the barricade and sat down next to Eponine's cot. Several hours past and the sun sank below the skyline and the rebels settled in for the night. Enjolras slowly found himself nodding off. He was jolted awake by a cold hand touching his knee. He looked up and saw Eponine was awake and looking at him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked leaning forward in his chair.

"Like I've been shot, then sliced open." Eponine said weakly. Enjolras stood up and grabbed a cup from one of the tables.

"This may help a little." Enjolras said as he helped Eponine drink from it.

"Absinthe." Eponine said wrinkling her nose. "Hate that stuff." Enjolras placed the cup on the floor next to the cot.

"Better now?" He asked. Eponine shook her head. Enjolras looked at Eponine, she was still pale. Her usually bright brown eyes seemed clouded and empty. Completely opposite of how they usually looked. She seemed empty.

"Why did you do it?" Enjolras asked.

"Do what?" Eponine asked. Even her voice had lost its sharpness. All there was, was pain.

"Jump in front of that gun to save Marius." Eponine was silent. Why did she jump in front of that gun? To save Marius, a man who would never lover her or was there another reason Eponine was confused and the alcohol really didn't help.

"I don't know… I thought I did it for one reason. But maybe it was for something else." Eponine said breaking her gaze with the blond student. "Why are you in here with me and not out with your friends?" Eponine asked.

"Because I didn't want you to be all alone" Enjolras said. Eponine smiled at him weakly.

"I'm just glad I don't have to die alone." Enjolras frowned when Eponine said this. He took her cold and clammy hand in his warm ones.

"You are not going to die Eponine." He said looking her strait in the eyes. Eponine just looked at him. Then with her free hand she moved the blanket that had been placed over her revealing her stomach, which had been wrapped tightly with gauze. The gauze that was now completely saturated with her blood. The wound must have reopened.

"Yes I am." Eponine said weakly her voice breaking slightly, a tear slid down her cheek. Enjolras knew that Eponine was right. She was not going to last the night. Enjolras wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"It will be ok." He said. Eponine nodded.

"Most of my life I've known nothing but pain. But this defiantly is the worst." She whispered.

"I know." Enjolras said. "I saw you hiding it everyday you came with Marius to the bar. No one else did. But I always saw it, I always saw you." Enjolras said trying to keep his voice from betraying his emotions. This girl had started to crack his marble exterior. "I saw your pain when Marius talked about Cosette or when you saw how skinny Gavroche was. How you hid it from everyone else I will never know." Enjolras said.

"Can't hide anything from you I guess." Eponine said

"No you can't" Replied Enjolras. "I wanted to make the pain stop. To see you truly happy."

"How can you make it stop?" She asked, more tears welling in her eyes. "Nothing stops it. Nothing dulls it. It always feels like my heart is breaking." Eponine said tears now flowed down her cheeks.

"Like this." Enjolras said before gently pressing his lips to hers. When Enjolras broke the kiss he took Eponine's hand again

"Did that help?" Enjolras asked. Eponine looked up at him with wide eyes. The Marble Man had just kissed her. Eponine nodded.

"You are a really good kisser." Eponine said with a weak smile. Suddenly a harsh cough wracked through Eponine's body. Enjolras helped Eponine sit up and wrapped his arms around her small frame, cradling the dying girl in his arms. When she was done coughing a small line of blood trailed from the corner of her mouth. Enjolras sat on the edge of the cot holding her close. Her breathing was becoming much more ragged and forced now. Eponine grabbed Enjolras's arm like it was a life line.

"It helped though." She paused catching her breath. "How did I never see you?"

Enjolras gave a half smile.

"I don't know." He said brushing some hair that had fallen in her face out of her eyes. She looked up at him. The blond statue of a man who was known for never showing emotion was showing her the love that she had only dreamed about. Weakly she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. Enjolras deepened the kiss bringing closer. The kiss broke when another cough racked through Eponine. When it was over Eponine could barely breath. She laid her head on Enjolras's chest. They just sat there like that for what seemed like forever. Eponine's breathing became weaker and weaker until he could barely see her chest rise.

"Enjolras." Eponine whispered.

"Yes." Enjolras said.

"The pain's finally stopped." Eponine whispered, closing her eyes. Enjolras leaned down and gently pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Good." He said. Eponine opened her eyes and looked up at Enjolras.

"Thank you." She whispered so faintly Enjolras barely heard, Eponine looked at his deep blue eyes and then there was only light.

Her chest rose once more and Enjolras felt her go limp. He gently placed her on the cot. Then he closed her now dull brown eyes. She looked peaceful he thought as he walked outside. All around him the rebels were sleeping. Everything was peaceful for the time being. Enjolras walked over to where Combeferre was reading a letter, probably from his wife. He looked up when he heard Enjolras approach.

"Eponine died." Enjolras said sitting down next to his friend.

"Who's going to tell Pontmercy and Gavroche?" Combeferre asked.

"I will." Enjolras replied emotionlessly.

"You ok?" Enjolras shook his head. The two friends just sat there is silence for the rest of the night. One of them thinking about the girl who died in his arms and how he could save the rest of his friends. The other thinking about the unborn child he would probably never meet.

When the sun rose the news came that all of the other barricades had fallen during the night. They now stood alone. Gavroche got wounded while he was collecting bullets in no-man's land. The little boy, like his sister refused to show any pain. The boy even down right refused to leave the barricade with Coufeyrac, to get to the hospital the man had to throw the boy over his shoulder any carry him out. At least he's safe now. Enjolras thought after they had left the barricade. Eponine would have killed them if her brother died. The final attack came shortly after. Everything was chaos. Bodies were falling everywhere. Marius took a bullet in the leg and went down. Only to be saved by Cosette's father. Combeferre was hit in the shoulder and got a concussion when he fell. Soon only Enjolras and Grantaire were left standing in front of the national guard, guns pointed strait at them ready to shoot. The order came and the guns went off. Grantaire crumbled to the ground and Enjolras was thrown out of the window that was behind him. The last thing he saw was Eponine smiling. Then there was just light.

Months later the survivors visited the graves of their fallen friends.

"You know Enjolras was in love with Eponine." Combeferre said looking at the graves in front of him.

"Really?" Coufeyrac said. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Didn't he volunteer to watch her that night?" Marius asked.

"He stayed with her until she died."

"And now they're together forever." Gavroche said putting a daisy on his sister's grave. Coufeyrac ruffled the boy's hair. He was right, they were together now, silently watching their friends, unseen and unheard. Two ghosts sitting together on an old tombstone, hands intertwined. And neither of them felt any pain.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it. Please Review. But only nice things:)**


End file.
